I. Technical Field
This invention pertains to method and apparatus for preparation of a crystallized beverage popularly known as a “smoothie”.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
A smoothie is a non-carbonated beverage that generally contains fruit or a mixture of different fruits that are pulverized to almost a liquid form and which is served at a freezing temperature to include ice crystals. In some forms a smoothie can include yogurt or ice cream.
Conventionally a smoothie is served to a consumer in a cup or container after the crystallized beverage has been prepared and/or discharged from a machine or other vessel. In other words, in conventional practice the smoothie ingredients are not, prior to selection or purchase by a consumer, stored in a package that will be received by the consumer. By contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,292, entitled “Dispensing Machine and Method of Dispensing A Blended Fruit Beverage” (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) discloses, e.g., a smoothie dispensing machine and a method of dispensing a container of chilled smoothie beverage. The containers of U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,292, which can be cans or bottles, for example, have smoothie beverage contents sealed therein prior to the contents being lowered below thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,292 further discloses cooling and shaking of the smoothie upon selection by a consumer.
It is advantageous for a dispenser or vending machine to perform efficiently so that, e.g., a consumer does not wait long for delivery of the goods ordered or selected by the consumer. Moreover, it is desirable for a dispenser or vending machine to be capable of operating in a wide range of environments and operating conditions.